1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a support device, a muscle strength training support device and an operation support device which support muscles while measuring a force in a transition state.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an operation support device which supports an operation of a human body has been developed, as shown in WO 2007/043308 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-12358. In this operation support device, a sensor which detects the movement of a muscle is used. However, attaching the sensor on the muscle may be difficult.
On the other hand, as a typical method of measuring a force, for example, there is known a method which measures a change in electric resistance by a strain gauge, calculates a strain based on the measured electric resistance, and measures a force applied to a muscle. Also, there is known a method which measures a piezoelectric effect by making use of a strain and measures a force applied to a muscle and the like.